A Court of Stars and Fire - ACOTAR Fanfic with OC
by lunar-loves
Summary: After the war with Hybern, Feyre takes on her High Lady duties along with Rhysand and the Inner Circle as they repair cracks in their own lives as well as the world. But as a powerful and mysterious stranger waltzes into the Inner Circle's lives and War looms on the horizon, everyone must work together before the city of Velaris and possibly all of Pryhian might fall with the stars


Hi! This is going to be an author's note before my story starts! You can skip to Chapter 1.

**ACOTAR fanfic that takes place after A Court of Wings and Ruin. Any novellas that take place after ACOWAR are not canon in my fanfic. Any Throne of Glass book after Empire of Storms is also not canon in my fanfic.**

**Technically, you do NOT need to read the "A Court of Thorns and Roses" series by Sarah J. Maas to understand my fanfic. It will definitely help, but a quick Google on the ACOTAR Wiki can fill in any gaps. Regardless, there will be SPOILERS if you decide to read them after my fanfic. So beware!**

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

_DESCRIPTION_

After the raging war with Hybern, Feyre takes on her High Lady duties along with Rhysand and the Inner Circle as they repair cracks in their own lives as well as the world with the Wall now gone. Maneuvering between emotions and responsibilities both in and out of the Night Court, a beautiful and powerful new stranger waltzs into the Inner Circle's lives.

With her almost endless magic that is something never before seen, Nyssa offers hope of dealing with the threat of a takeover from the distant shores of Vallahan, Rask, and Montesere. But when the forces against Prythian are led by Nyssa's sister who holds the key to destroying Nyssa, the Courts of Prythian, tired of war, align with Nyssa to protect their land before it is destroyed by the same beliefs that tried to destroy it over 500 years before.

Along the way, the Inner Circle unravels Nyssa's story to reveal who she is and why her power is nothing like ever before. If the Night Court doesn't discover a way to recover the item that can save Nyssa from being destroyed by her sister, the city of Velaris and possibly all of Prythian might fall with the stars.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

_MORE ABOUT THE NOVEL_

SETTING: Prythian, mainly Night Court; Takes place after ACOWAR; ties in with Throne of Glass

_NEW CHARACTERS_

Nyssa Highthorn - She is this really badass assassin I created, kind of modeled after Aelin because we all want to know what it would be like if Aelin was in ACOTAR. If you're worried about Nyssa being too close of a character to Aelin, don't worry! She isn't! I kind of wanted her to be a mix of Feyre, Aelin, and Mor in my eyes. I hope my writing portrays that!

Also, you will see The Mother, aka like the creator of Prythian. In a way, not a new character but Sarah has never actually given her dialogue so...

**Disclaimer: ELRIEL IS NOT GOING TO BE A THING IN THIS FANFIC.** Sorry :( I always kind of liked Elain and Lucien, but in order for my fanfic to play out the way I wanted it to I need Azriel and Elain to NOT be in a relationship. They will be BFFs though!

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

_OTHER INFO_

This fanfic is going to be very abstract and loose because a lot of the plotline and character backgrounds I'm dealing with (e.g. Vallahan, Rask, and Montsere, as well as Nyssa) is not written about in detail in the three main ACOTAR books (excluding the upcoming novellas).

My fanfic can also be read as its own, separate story - I tried to make it as reader-friendly as possible to people who do not care for the ACOTAR series. However, there definitely will be a need for some background knowledge, and a quick Google on the ACOTAR Wiki can solve this. Message me or comment if you have any questions!

I am sorry if I get any general story info that WAS covered in the three main books (ACOTAR, ACOMAF, and ACOWAR) wrong. Please message me if you find a mistake!

Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you love my book! I'm working on a playlist that will be included soon.

Now let's get on with the story...

**_with love, lunar-loves_**

This story is cross-posted from my Wattpad profile.


End file.
